


The Tsunduo

by BattleNat



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Also Ara might have a drinking problem sometimes but don't worry about it it's fine, Also tsundere af, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ara's A Drake So That's A Thing :D, Ara's an asshole, Ara's still an assholeTM, F/M, Fluff, Haaa they're adorable, Haaaa kill me, Heavy Swearing, I have no will to live, It's Ara okay of course there's gonna be heavy swearing, OC, Original Character(s), Some of this might be feelsy i dunno, Somehow, THat's pretty much about it for now but fuck it, That part's debateable, These two are awkward potatos but they're great, This is mostly just a collection of fics for Ara and Zeith, This will have a collection of both Human AU shit and the WoW universe so, TsunDuo, We don't really know how, Yami is an awkward bean, Zeith somehow manages to deal with Ara's sass, as usual, fluffy bs, have fun with that, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleNat/pseuds/BattleNat
Summary: A collection of fics, some more like drabbles, others a few thousand word fics, that may have multiple parts, but I'll mention that at the beginning of a chapter that has more than 2 parts to it.





	The Tsunduo

**Author's Note:**

> Arathana Everspire/Arathana Darkgazer, Yami Everspire, and Akai are all characters that belong to me (BattleNat.)  
> Zeith Darkgazer and Dayine are both characters that belong to my friend Ala. Dayine is more of a here and there kind of character, more she's kind of mentioned rather than written out a lot, same with Meriden. He's more mentioned, rather than written out.
> 
> I have gotten permission by Ala to write for Zeith and sometimes Dayine, but this will mostly revolve around Ara and Zeith more than any other characters.
> 
> Yami's relationship with Ara will vary depending on the fic. While in the WoW universe, Ara is significantly older than she is in most fics I will be writing, Yami is her daughter, where as in most fics I'll be writing with her, she and Ara are much closer in age and are more written out as sisters or just really really close friends.  
> Akai will usually be seen as a cat in most Human-ish AU's, where in the WoW universe, he is a drake.
> 
> Angry Espresso is a nickname given to Zeith by Ara. In response, Zeith usually calls Ara Red because he knows it kinda annoys her.

“He’s so fucking insufferable!” The readhead groans loudly, the other two around her not seeming to be surprised by the woman’s “sudden” salt.

“God, She’s a bitch.” The male salt-leader groans, the woman sitting kind-of next to him in the table not seeming to give a shit.

“‘I’m Zeith, I’m the socially awkward usually angry potato who doesn’t know how to have fun.’” Ara groans, again, mockingly.

“‘I’m Ara, the antisocial, angry, weapon-obsessed tsundere who thinks that just because she’s had a shitty life, she gets to be an asshole to everybody.’” Zeith snaps, mocking the woman’s somewhat higher-pitched voice and tone.

“And yet you still think he’s attractive,” Yami raises a brow to the older redhead, the book still sitting in her lap. “And don’t tell me otherwise, we all know you do. You are terrible at hiding it.” Ara opens her mouth to say something to the bookworm, but just shuts it when the other sitting with the two glares at her. “Thank you.” Yami pats Meriden on the shoulder, going back to her book.

“Zeith. I swear to God, if you don’t just fucking bite the bullet and ask her out, I will do it for you.” Dayine glares at Zeith, really done with his shit to be honest.

“But she’s loud, and angry, all the time. Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, she would probably slap me and walk away.” He glares at the redhead from across the room, the two having been locked in an intense staring contest from across the library the entire period. Ara wrinkles her nose, the ring in her left nostril moving slightly because of it. 

Meriden sighs, closing his book and walking away from the table. “I give up with you two.” Yami shrugs it off somewhat, looking at Ara before doing the same.

Dayine just quietly looks around the library, eventually giving up, grabbing her salty companion by the ear, pushes him at Ara’s table, and walks out… That’s it.

As you’d expect, it has now turned into a very loud insult war, which has since gotten the two kicked out of the library, and are now shouting in the hall.

 

“You’re just an idiot!”

“At least I don’t try to stab anybody who disagrees with me!”

“Not yet!”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Red?!”

“MY GOD YOU BOTH NEED TO GET LAID, WHAT THE HELL.” Yami sobs in the hall behind the two, Meriden shaking his head, and Dayine just… Concerned. And by concerned, I mean laughing maniacally at the outcome of her actions.

Meriden quietly just walks over to Ara without saying anything, and picks her up, slinging the shorter woman over his shoulder, which is still shouting profanities at Zeith. Yami and Dayine just say nothing, and walk off to their respective friends.

Since then? Pfft. Nothing better has happened since then. Unless you consider having their classes changed so the majority of their classes are together is good. Which ended in both of them yelling at the teachers. More Ara than Zeith, but that’s not important.

And as you’d expect, many shouting fits have happened in the following months because of it. But they tolerate each other. Kind of have to, but they tolerate each other. Especially since Meriden, Dayine and Yami have taken a liking to each other, given they’re usually stuck hanging out while Ara and Zeith yell at each other for hours on end.

So, which brings us the movie. The five idiots, stuck in a movie theatre, Ara and Zeith literally growling at each other from opposite ends of the friend-line. They eventually give up, Ara slumping back into her seat, her feet propped up on the back of the chair in front of her.

Ara slumps into the seat in her desk the following morning, hair messily pulled up in a very obviously rushed bun, a basic black hoodie, sweatpants and black flats. She looks hell, by everybody’s definition of the word. She drops her head into her hand, elbow propped up on the desk. Zeith raises a brow. “You know.. I know I say this a lot, but seriously, you look like hell. You okay?”

She glances at the desk next to her, dark circles under her eyes, voice quiet and monotone almost. “Fine.” She looks back at the board, waiting for the teacher to finish doing what they’re doing and get on with the bullshit, boring, useless math class as usual.

Fourty-five minutes later, like clock work with the bell, Ara quickly picks her books and bag up, shoving everything into their respective places before moving out of the class in under a minute flat. Zeith, along with the rest of the class. “Red!” He quickly grabs his bag, dodging through the people trying to leave the class and in the hallway. The redhead slowly comes to a stop, looking behind her quietly. Her shoulders are slumped more than usual today, and she just looks… tired. “You sure you’re okay?”

Ara glares slightly, the only emotion she’s showed all morning. “I said I’m fine. Can I go home now?” She snaps slightly, adjusting the bag on her shoulder, the piercings in her nose and lip gone for once, and her skin is pale, in a strange contrast to Zeith. 

“Ara--” Zeith frowns, quietly reaching out to grab Ara’s arm, only for it to be slapped away with a surprising amount of force.

“Leave me alone, damnit!” She turns on her heel, her flats padding on the floor as she moves out of the front doors of the school, with everybody else.

“Red. What is wrong.” Zeith growls, leaning over Ara’s desk, the woman glaring up at him with just… nothing. She’s just bland, and quiet. She says nothing. “The idiots have been trying to get you to go out with them for weeks now, and nothing. Do you know how much complaining Dayine has done to me about it? So. What gives.” He hisses slightly.

She simply responds in a surprisingly emotionless fashion. “I don’t have to go out with them. God forbid I just stay home and play video games all weekend.”

“Weekend? Sure? But for four weeks? I don’t even know you, and I know that’s not your normal routine.”

Ara snaps slightly. “Well maybe I just don’t want to leave my damn house! Get off my case, asshole!” She growls, pushing her chair back as she stands up, the two inches away from each other and growling loudly. Some claimed they could see Ara breath a puff of smoke.

“Break it up, break it up!” Meriden swats at the two of them, Ara moving back to her sleep, Zeith back to his, and the two say nothing for the rest of the day.

Yami, Dayine and Meriden walk into the gym, fifth period, to see the two lovely creatures in their natural habitat yelling at each other. Of course.

“You are just a stuck-up bitch!” Zeith snaps down at Ara, the height different suddenly very noticable between the two.

“At least I don’t have my balls in my friends’ purse.” Ara glares up at him, no salty or angry tone to her voice.

Bland. And cold.

“God, this is why I hate you!” Zeith throws his hands up in the air, turning on his heel.

Ara sighs quietly, muttering under her breath. She moves back to her seat, the three looking at each other, very confused as to both what Ara said, given they can’t hear it, and what caused this argument in the first place.

Zeith just stares at Ara before sitting down, ignoring their PE teacher yelling at him to sit down.

**Angry Espresso** : 2:51 AM: Red?

**Angry Espresso** : 2:58 AM: Ara, I know you’re reading these. Answer me, woman.

**The Bitch** : 3:01 AM: I have no obligation to. Why the fuck are you still awake you idiot.

**Angry Espresso** : 3:03 AM: No. We are not talking about me. What the hell is up with you?

**The Bitch** : 3:05 AM: That’s none of your fucking business, asshole.

**Angry Espresso** : 3:07 AM: Ara, I swear to God, I will fucking come to your house and slap you.

**The Bitch** : 3:09 AM: You don’t know where I live.

**Angry Epresso** : 3:12 AM: Your sister and Dayine are friends. I’ll find out.

**The Bitch** : 3:14 AM: Even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand. Go to bed.

**Angry Espresso** : 3:17 AM: Ara, that is not an answer.

**Angry Espresso** : 3:19 AM: Ara.

**Angry Espresso** : 3:22 AM: Fuck it, I’ll just talk to you at school about it.

Zeith, tiredly, slumps into his chair, waiting for Ara to walk through the door, watching the clock tick down the minutes until class starts.

Nine.

Six.

Four.

Three.

One.

Bell.

_Maybe she’s running late..?_

Second class.

Fourth.

Lunch.

PE.

No Ara.

“Hey, do you know if Ara is sick or something?” Zeith catches up to Yami, Meriden and Dayine, looking at her younger sister.

Yami thinks for a moment. “Not that I… Know of?” She tilts her head. “Why?”

“Just didn’t see her in any of the classes today is all.” 

Angry Espresso: 3:46PM: Are you okay?

Angry Espresso: 6:07 PM: Did you eat?

Ara just stares down at the messages, locking her phone and setting her head back on her knees.

Two.

Four.

Eleven.

Nineteen. No Ara.

**Angry Espresso** : 12:07AM: Ara, pick up. I know you’re awake, I can see that you’re playing Overwatch… 

_“You have four missed calls.”_ The automated voice rings out through the room, Ara turning up the volume on her headset instead.

**Angry Espresso** : 12:19 AM: Ara.

_“You have five missed ca--”_ The automated voice is shut off as the sound on her phone is turned off, flicking it over to vibrate.

Zeith stares at Ara’s desk. Twenty. 

Somebody now occupies her abandoned seats.

Meirden and Dayine both quietly sit in the corner of the cafeteria, Zeith sitting next to them. “I don’t get it. She’s just… Gone, like that. I don’t get i--” The two just seem to drown him out for a few mintes. “Why wouldn’t she just let us k-... Where’s Yami?”

Meriden sighs, answering Zeith without looking up from his book. “At the hospital. She texted me earlier and said she wasn’t gonna be here today or tomorrow. Didn’t say why, or who it was for, but she’s there.”

Zeith just blinks a few times. “O-.. Oh.. Okay then, I guess.” He frowns slightly.

**Angry Espresso** : 3:51 PM: Are you okay? I heard your sister was at the hospital for somebody or something. Is everything okay?

**Zeith** : 9:27 PM: @Yami Hey, is everything okay over there?

**Yami** : 9:31 PM : Yeah, She’s waking up finally.

**Zeith** : 9:34 PM: Who?

**Yami** : 9:38 PM: Ara?

**Zeith** : 9:41 PM: What’d she do this time that caused her to go to the hospital?

**Yami** : 9:58 PM: Sorry, she asked me to get her a drink, uh. I guess you should just ask her, I don’t know if she wants the whole group to know? So.

**Zeith** : 10:07 PM: I’d love to, but she refuses to pick up my calls or answer me. I understand WHY now, but.

**Yam** i: 10:12 PM: Fine, fine. I’ll have her call you here in just a few minutes.

**Zeith** : 10:15 PM: Thanks kid.

 

The ringtone rings through the air, Zeith quietly tapping on the green button on his screen. The faint sound of the beeping of hospital machines, and nurses echo in the background. Ara’s voice quietly rings through the speaker, her voice hoarse and quiet. “H-Hello?...”

“Hey. Are you okay?” Zeith sits there in his computer chair, spinning around slowly as he stares at the ceiling. 

Ara just sits there, staring at the IV in the back of her hand, her sister having left the room while she called Zeith. “No, but… I’ll be alright.” She frowns, her voice quieter than she’d like it to be.

“What happened?” His voice is loud in her ear, not that she means.

“I uh..” Her breath hitches for a moment. “I--”

“Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not a big deal, Red.” He speaks quietly into the phone. _I pray you won’t tell me what I’m expecting you to, and yet I know you will…_

“N-No, it’s fine… I,” She sighs, “I… tried to commit suicide, Zeith.” her voice goes quiet…

“W… Okay, well.. Are you okay now?” She can hear him frowning.

 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She responds back automatically. Zeith wedges his phone between his shoulder and cheek as he pulls his jacket on, looking around for his keys. Pulling his phone from his shoulder, he switches it over to speaker long enough to toss a text over to Yami for the hospital, and room number of Ara. Putting his phone back to his ear, and no longer on speaker, he starts up the car quietly.

“Okay, okay.. I.. I’m glad you’re okay, Ara.” Ara stares at the wall, 

Her phone sits in her lap, the surprisingly small woman curled up into a ball in the hospital bed by the time Zeith knocks on the door, Yami opening it quietly. She walks out of the room, the door closing behind him. 

“Red?” He walks into the room quietly, not wanting to wake Red up if she’s asleep. Pulling the curtain back slightly, he turns the volume on the phone down as he walks over to the pull-out bed in the couch by the wall, plugging his phone into it, and settling back into the couch.

“You realize you smell like wet dog, right?” Ara’s voice is quiet as she sits up, sitting her hospital bed up with her. 

“No, I didn’t… I would’ve showered before.. Sorry.” He stands up, walking over to the foot of her bed.

She pulls her blankets up, to her shoulders, the two sitting there in silence for a few minutes. “You should’ve told me.” Zeith sighs, rubbing the back of his neck for a few moments then going back to crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry..” She squeaks out, staring at her lap.

“Depression? I assume?” Ara nods. “I.. Didn’t notice. I’m sorry, Red..” He frowns, sitting next to her feet at the edge of the bed. 

“I do too.” He raises a brow to her comment, and she quietly looks up at him, quiet for a few moments. “You said you hate me. I do too.”

Ara screeches slightly as Zeith leans over quietly and hugs her, setting his chin on the top of her head. “I don’t hate you, Red..” _He’s quiet._ She slowly wraps her arms around his back, her grip light, and weak. “You could’ve answered me though.”

“I was scared to. I was already failing my classes ontop of it all. I didn’t want you to have to deal with me and my panicking, so I just.. Kind of… left.” She sighs, letting go of him after a few minutes. “I guess I didn’t do too well with that part, but.” A soft smile appears on her face for a few moments before disappearing, adjusting the bandages on her forearms softly.

Zeith swats at her arms, pressing a kiss into the side of her head. “Don’t hurt yourself, I know they’re annoying.” He tightens his grip on the smaller person.

“OH GOD THE SUNLIGHT IT BURNS.” Ara screeches, her jacket feeling awkward after not wearing it for two weeks as she steps out onto the pavement outside the hospital, Zeith walking behind her quietly, shaking his head. She rubs at her arms again, a lighter layer of bandages wrapped around them under her jacket sleeves, to which Zeith smacks her hand with a firm ‘Bad cat.’, and gets a hiss in response.

Yami rolls her eyes. “Just get in the car woman.” She swats at the two, flopping into the back seat with them.

Ara eventually just flops on her bed, Zeith standing in the doorway. “Two things, Red. One: Your room is nice. Two: I have your address now, I hope you know this.” He leans on the doorframe.

“Two things. One: Thank you. Two: I don’t care. Go home, you’ve been at the hospital for like… A week.” Zeith just shrugs.

“Fine.”

“So. Did you ask her out.” Dayine smiles mischievously at Zeith in the cafeteria, trying to ignore everybody around them.

“... No, of course I didn’t. Why would I have asked her out?” He just stares back at her.

“DUDE.” The three of them yell at Zeith, who just kind of awkwardly sits there like a potato.

Dayine just sighs. “Ya know what, fuck it, I’m gonna just do it for you.” She pulls out her phone, Zeith tackling her over the table.

“DAYINE DON’T YOU DARE!” She holds him out with her arm, still trying to text one-handed and somewhat succeeding. Yami and Meriden sit there and enjoy the events currently happening.

**Dayine** : 1:24 PM: @Ara byw zroyh lokrs youuouu

**Ara** : 1:26 PM: … I get SENT home for the first time in 2 months. And you two try to kill Zeith. Why am I missing this, and I’m not even going to ask what you were trying to say there.

**Yami** : 1:29 PM: You don’t want to know..

“DAYINE.” Zeith hises and swats at Dayine’s phone, still trying to steal it from her, and failing. Miserably.

“Dude, she can’t even read what Dayine said.” Yami raises a brow, sipping from her  
icee loudly.

Zeith lets out a sigh of relief, Daying almost chucking him back into his seat, and almost knocking over two drinks in the process. Cool.

“Seriously though, ask her out.” Cue Yami loudly finishing her drink.

“No. Your sister basically hates me, no.”

 

“Dude. _Dude._ You stayed with her in the hospital for a week, and not once did she kick you out, you’re fine, now stop being a pansy.”

Zeith glares at Yami somewhat. “You know, you are very mean.”

 

“I’m related to Ara, what do you expect.”

 

“Touche, small one. Touche.”

**Angry Espresso** : 4:18 PM: So, Salty one.

**The Bitch** : 4:21 PM: That’s you, not me.

Angry Espresso: 4:25 PM: Doesn’t matter, do you want to go to the movies tonight?

The Bitch: 4:29 PM: … Sure? I’m probably gonna regret that choice later, but. Sure.

**Angry Espresso** : 4:32 PM: Wait really?

**The Bitch** : 4:37 PM: Let me make this simple. You have thirty minutes to drive over to my house, figure out what movie we’re seeing, when it shows and everything in between, before I change my mind. The clock is ticking.

**The Bitch** : 4:38 PM: Oh, btw you’re buying me dinner because I haven’t eaten since lunch at noon.

**Yami** : 1:29 PM: You don’t want to know..

“DAYINE.” Zeith hisses and swats at Dayine’s phone, still trying to steal it from her, and failing. Miserably.

“Dude, she can’t even read what Dayine said.” Yami raises a brow, sipping from her  
icee loudly.

Zeith lets out a sigh of relief, Daying almost chucking him back into his seat, and almost knocking over two drinks in the process. Cool.

“Seriously though, ask her out.” Cue Yami loudly finishing her drink.

“No. Your sister basically hates me, no.”

 

“Dude. Dude. You stayed with her in the hospital for a week, and not once did she kick you out, you’re fine, now stop being a pansy.”

Zeith glares at Yami somewhat. “You know, you are very mean.”

 

“I’m related to Ara, what do you expect.”

 

“Touche, small one. Touche.”

**Angry Espresso** : 4:18 PM: So, Salty one.

**The Bitch** : 4:21 PM: That’s you, not me.

**Angry Espresso** : 4:25 PM: Doesn’t matter, do you want to go to the movies tonight?

**The Bitch** : 4:29 PM: … Sure? I’m probably gonna regret that choice later, but. Sure.

**Angry Espresso** : 4:32 PM: Wait really?

**The Bitch** : 4:37 PM: Let me make this simple. You have thirty minutes to drive over to my house, figure out what movie we’re seeing, when it shows and everything in between, before I change my mind. The clock is ticking.

**The Bitch** : 4:38 PM: Oh, btw you’re buying me dinner because I haven’t eaten since lunch at noon.

**Angry Espresso** : 4:41 PM: Oh… Fun.


End file.
